thegoddesstestfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in The Goddess Test Series
This is a list of all known characters in The Goddess Test series. Major characters *'Kate Winters' - the main character of the series, the daughter of a mortal Diana who agrees to be tested to decide whether or not she is worthy of immortality. She is a brave and loving girl who eventually falls in love with Henry and becomes Queen of the Underworld. *'Henry' - the Lord of the Dead and the oldest of the three brothers. He is a quiet gentleman like God who was betrayed by and lost the woman he loved. He was devastated and after many centuries alone became suicidal. But along came Kate, loving, stubborn and beautiful who, more importantly than anything else, loved him too. His traditional Greek name is Hades. *'James' - the God of Messengers, Thieves and Travelers is a sweet, considerate, albeit sometimes selfish young man who befriends Kate. He falls in love with her, which makes her relationship with Henry complicated as he never ceases to meddle, however he does have her best interests at heart. His traditional Greek name is Hermes. *'Ava' - Is the Goddess of Love and fulfills her role by both being a a close friend to Kate and loving most of the men she knows. At her worst she is a petulant, jealous child and at her best is a woman full of love and a good friend. She has a tendency to love many men at once, particularly Dylan and Nicholas. She seems frivolous at first glance but can be serious when the situation demands it of her. Her traditional Greek name is Aphrodite. *'Calliope' - is the Queen of the Gods and the wife of Walter. When she was young, she was a passionate woman who thirsted for right, but due to her husbands blatant infidelity and possessiveness she was slowly pushed to snapping point. In her passionate love for Henry she murdered eleven girls who could have become his wife, including Kate and in her insanity, released Cronus from his prison. Her traditional Greek name is Hera. *'Persephone' - was once a goddess and Queen of the Underworld, ruling alongside Henry. However, she was always discontent with her life, and when she met Adonis, she decided to give up her immortality to go live with Adonis in the afterlife. Persephone is also the daughter of Diana making her a sister to Kate. Minor Character First Generation Olympians *'Walter' - is the King of the Gods and the husband of Calliope. His Greek name is Zeus. *'Phillip' - is the King of the Ocean and the brother of Walter and Henry. His Greek name is Poseidon. *'Sofia' - is the Goddess of Fire and architecture. She is the sister of; Walter, Henry, Phillip, Diana and Calliope. Her Greek name is Hestia. Second Generation Olympians *'Irene' - is the Goddess of wisdom and war. She is the daughter of Walter and his first wife Metis and her Greek name is Athena. *'Dylan' - is the God of War. He is generally very aggressive. His traditional Greek name is Ares. *'Ella' - is the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon. She is the twin sister of Theo and her Greek name is Artemis. *'Theo' - is the God of light, healing and music. He is the twin of Ella and his Greek and Roman names is Apollo. *'Nicholas' - is the God of metal-smithing and forging. He is the husband of Ava and the legitimate son of Walter. His Greek name is Hephaestus. *'Xander' - is the God of wine and ecstasy and the son of Walter. His Greek name is Dionysus. *'Iris' - is the Goddess of the Rainbow. She is messenger Goddess and a friend of James. Mortals *'Adonis' - A mortal man that both Persephone and Ava loved. He is said to be very handsome, so handsome, that Persephone and Ava waged war against one another for him. In the end, he died, after being attacked by a boar sent by Dylan. He lives in the Underworld with Persephone. *'Tuck' - was a mortal girl who forms a very close friendship with James. She is the leader of a band of outlaws whom he meets in an attempt to find out what is happening to the fading Gods. She is brave, resourceful and very mistrusting. She is revealed to actually be the daughter of tyrannical Earl and ran away because he mistreated her. *'Mac/Perry/Sprout' - members of Tuck's band of thieves. They, like Tuck are cautious but James is able to win their trust with his brilliant 'hunting' (aka creating) skills. *'Earl' - an tyrant who abused and executed his daughter and was overthrown by James. *'Mortal Ava' - the mortal incarnation of the Goddess of Love, whom Kate meets at Eden high school and later sacrifices her freedom to save her life. She dies of head trauma. *'Mortal Diana' - is Kate's mother and the mortal incarnation of the Goddess of agriculture. She was dying of cancer when Kate accepted Henry's invitation to be tested. However, this incarnation of Diana finally passed away when Kate was stabbed by Calliope. Diana gave up her mortal incarnation to save Kate's life. *'Mortal Xander' - is the mortal incarnation of the God of wine. He dies after attacking Theo out of jealously for Ava. Category:Characters